


Codependency

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Codependency, Earth-3, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, crime syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1382872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Richard might need it, Thomas needs it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codependency

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really unhealthy relationship and it makes me uncomfortable but at the same time I wanted to write at least one thing.

"I can’t sleep." Richard is nearly 23 years old and he stands at the side of Thomas’s bed. When Thomas rolls onto his side so he can look at the younger man, he can see that this has nothing to do with not being able to sleep and everything to do with an attempt at seduction. Richard doesn’t have to try—not for Thomas, not for anybody—but he’s aware enough of himself to know that to get what he wants, it doesn’t hurt to act. (The problem with trying to get Thomas to fuck him, though, is that it isn’t an act and hasn’t been an act since he was 16.) Thomas isn’t about to turn him away, not like this, anyways, so he sits up.

“Alright,” he says, and Richard starts to climb onto the bed when he stops him. “Take the bathrobe off. It will get in the way.”

“Right,” Richard says, and he lets it fall from his shoulders and he catches it before it can hit the ground so he can hang it up. By now, Thomas is wide awake (not, of course, that he’s really ever asleep) and he’s watching Richard move like liquid mercury. There are scars over his skin, but not as many as are on his own, and besides, they give a kind of reality to the entire situation. Richard climbs onto his lap, presses his face against the curve of his shoulder and neck, and breathes in deeply.

“You don’t want to sleep.”

“Of course not.” He pulls back slightly and looks at Thomas with a smile on his face and Thomas feels pleased with the fact that there is nobody else in the world who Richard will ever look at like this. “This is what you want, right?” He looks unsure of himself for a split second, waiting for Thomas’s approval and waiting to know that he’s wanted. All Richard wants is for Thomas to want him.

Thomas doesn’t answer right away, preferring to keep him on the line, to test and see how long it is that Richard will wait for that approval. “Of course,” he says finally, and he feels the relief flood through Richard, feels him sink closer to him. As much as Richard needs to hear that Thomas wants him, though, Thomas fears that he might be just as dependant on that acceptance. He moves, pushing Richard onto his back and flipping him before climbing over him. “How much do you want it, Richard?”

He turns his head and looks over his shoulder. “I don’t want it,” he says, and Thomas thinks, for a moment, he might break the boy’s neck, but then he says, “I need it. I need you.”

There’s very little preamble before he pushes into Richard. The boy shouts, cries out, begs him to go faster and harder, and he wonders, in the back his mind, whether it might have anything to do with any kind of underlying guilt, whether it might be that Richard wants to be broken, but—he pushes it far away. Richard never wanted to be broken, cannot be broken, and that’s part of why Thomas likes him so much. He fights. He’s beautiful and alive and this is just him wanting to feel it even deeper. He’s caught off guard by his own orgasm, comes in Richard with a grunt and a stutter of his hips, and then he pulls out and lies back down to watch Richard finish himself off.

“Go take a shower,” he says after Richard comes. “If you clean up well enough, you can sleep in my bed.” Richard smiles at him again and leans to kiss him before turning. He puts the bathrobe back on before he walks towards Thomas’s bathroom, and if it weren’t for how tired Thomas suddenly feels, he might chide him for even thinking to use it.


End file.
